German Patent Publication 3,318,413 (Thiede), published on Nov. 22, 1984, discloses a wing of the type described above. As described in the German reference, wings of this type generate a local supersonic zone on the upper surface of the wing in the area where the wing has its maximum thickness when the wing is exposed to a transonic flow. For a certain wing design, it is possible to realize the transition from the supersonic flow to the subsonic flow almost free of shock, provided that the wing has a profile suitable for this purpose. However, even minor changes in the free stream conditions in the so-called "off-design" area normally cause the closing of the supersonic zone by a compression shock at the downstream end of the supersonic zone. Such a compression shock constitutes a substantial source for generating drag. Due to the interaction of the compression shock with the friction boundary layer close to the wing wall, and depending on the size or strength of the compression shock, it is possible that boundary layer separation occurs which in turn causes highly undesirable wing flutter or vibrations. It is possible to counteract these negative effects in a simple manner by passively influencing the area of interference between the compression shock and the boundary layer. This influencing method involves a self-regulating blowing out and sucking off of flow medium through a porous wall section of the wing in the area where the compression shock occurs. Said method uses a compensation chamber located below the area where the shock occurs. A pressure rise exceeding the compression shock induces a venting flow or stream through the porous wing surface, whereby a portion of the boundary layer behind the compression shock or rather downstream of the compression shock as viewed in the main flow direction across the wing is sucked off and blown out again upstream of the compression shock. If the compensation chamber is suitably positioned and dimensioned, the sucked off flow forms a feedback flow back into the main flow outside of the wing, whereby an advantageous influence is exerted onto the area of interference between the compression shock and the boundary layer. Such advantageous influence in turn improves the profile characteristics of the wing. The perforations in the upper wing wall into the compensation chamber may, as disclosed in German Patent Publication 3,318,413 (Thiede), be provided in the form of holes or bores extending either perpendicularly or slanted to the upper wing wall. The just described known method aims at reducing the wave drag while simultaneously keeping the viscous drag as small as possible.